Secret Fox Love
by NickWildeIsMyLife
Summary: I love WildeHopps, but I also ship Nick x Finnick, so I decided to write a story about it. Finnick has a hard time telling Nick about his secret crush on him…will he pull it off? (This is rated M because it contains smut)


It all started when Nick kissed had him on the forehead. The feeling was there, and he never noticed until then. Finnick had kept his secret crush on Nick for months now, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. "What would he think? Would we still be friends?" he thought to himself, laying down on his tiny bed. "I want to tell him, but I'm not sure how he'll react…"

There was a pause before his mind thought too deeply. "But doesn't he love that bunny, Judy Hopps?" And that's when it hit him. He tried to hold it in, but a tear rolled down face, and then another, and suddenly many tears started to rush down his face. He buried his face into a pillow and sobbed into it. "I should've told him earlier…and now it's too late…" he thought as he sobbed to himself. "I'd be better off not telling him. I don't want to come between their possible relationship…"

It was already a few hours past midnight. When Finnick finally collected himself and stopped crying, he fell asleep with these thoughts of Nick floating around in his head. He kept these thoughts in his head every day. This was the side of him that Finnick didn't want people to see. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this tough guy act.

And he dreamed about it all over again, the moment that changed his life. When Finnick was dressed in that cute little elephant costume, and Nick decided to kiss his forehead. Of course, it was only part of the act, but it meant so much more to Finnick.

And he dreamed that Nick would give him an actual kiss, mouth to mouth, with their tongues wrapped around each other, as if they were in love~

Hours later, Finnick opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his back van doors. He opened one of them and saw that it was Nick.

"Oh my god it's him! What do I do?!" Finnick thought. But he had to play it cool. He didn't want Nick to find out his secret.

"Y-you ok Finn?" Nick asked worriedly. Finnick had not realized that he had just been staring at Nick for a while during his thought process.

"O-oh yeah I'm f-fine!" Finnick replied nervously with a slight blush on his face.

"You sure? You seem anxious." Nick said.

"Yeah I'm fine, i-it's just…" Finnick left his sentence unfinished since he remembered that he couldn't tell Nick his secret. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So…how are you and Judy?"

Nick chuckled a bit. "Oh, we're doing great, but we aren't dating or anything. That's what everyone thinks." Finnick smiled as he felt very relieved to hear this.

"Now, what were you saying?" Nick mentioned, and just like that, Finnick was right back to his panicked state.

"I-it's nothing…" Finnick said in a quiet voice.

"There goes your nervous voice again! What's the matter with you? You never seem nervous."

Nick asked. Finnick knew that he wouldn't stop asking questions until he had an answer.

Finnick let out a long sigh. "Do you really want to know the truth? Are you sure we'll still be friends, and you won't hate me?"

Nick stared into Finnick's eyes and said "I would never hate you! You could tell me anything. You're like a brother to me." He laughed. "And besides, what could be so horrible that would tear us apart?"

"N-Nick I can't tell you…" Finnick said in a low, slightly sad voice. He began to close the van door slowly when Nick suddenly opened it back up and jumped inside. He closed the door behind him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting very strange the past few months, and I didn't want to question it, but I guess I have to." Nick had trapped him, Finnick had no choice but to tell him at this point.

Finnick finally began to tell his story. "W-well a few months ago…when you met Judy in the ice cream shop…you…you kissed me on the forehead…" He felt as if he couldn't say anything else after that. All of his "What if" thoughts were rushing back to him.

"D-did you not like that? It was just part of the act, you know. It's not like I have any feelings for y-"

"Y-you don't?!" Finnick suddenly cut off Nick's sentence and began to cry.

"F-Finn? What's wrong?"

"Oh god, did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Nick thought. "D-does he actually like me?!"

Nick wrapped his arms around Finnick to comfort him. "Look, I might have an idea of what's going on…and if it's true, that's perfectly fine! I'd still be your best friend."

Finnick looked into Nick's eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes Finnick. Now be honest. Do you…like me? L-like, more than a friend?" Nick asked.

Finnick blushed deep red. "Y-yes…yes I do Nick…"

Nick had a slight blush on his face. There was a brief moment of silence before Finnick continued. "Ever since you kissed me that one day, I've had this secret crush on you…I didn't want to tell you because I thought you loved Judy…and telling you such a big secret might have ruined our friendship…"

Before Finnick could say anything else, Nick grabbed his shoulders and quickly kissed him. Finnick was shocked at first, but after a while he submitted to the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. His dreams were finally coming true.

Nick pulled away, panting and blushing. "S-sorry! I just couldn't help myself anymore!"

Finnick stared into Nick's eyes lovingly. "I've dreamed about this moment for so long…" Finnick leaned in for another kiss. He was quickly overpowered by Nick as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Finnick loved the feeling of Nick's tongue in his mouth. Finnick swirled his tongue around his, then wrapped his tongue around it.

After what felt like an eternity of making out, Finnick pulled away, panting heavily.

"I-I love you Nick."

Nick smiled widely. "I love you too Finnick."

 **WARNING: This is were things get sexual.**

Nick lied down with his back to the small bed. Finnick then went on top of him, looking Nick in the eyes as he lay on his body.

Nick looked back at Finnick with loving eyes, rubbing his head slowly. "I wish you would have told me earlier, Finn. I've been keeping my secret love for you as well…"

Finnick smiled and responded "I had no idea…you were so good at hiding it."

Nick laughed. "I kissed you on he forehead and flirted with you! I thought I was making it super obvious."

"I guess I was too busy hiding my love to notice…" Finnick said.

And with that they kissed once again, this time more passionately than before. Finnick wrapped his paw around the back of Nick's neck while Nick put his paw on Finnick's waist. Their tongues laid on top of each other, swirled around each other, and wrapped themselves together.

Nick suddenly pulled away from the kiss, panting a bit. "Um…Finn? What's poking me?" He asked.

Finnick quickly realized it was his growing erection. "I-It's nothing!" He blushed deep red and slid off Nick's body and onto the bed.

Nick smirked as he got up in a sitting position. "Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Nick teased, playfully poking it a few times.

Finnick blushed even more. "H-hey stop it!"

Nick continued to tease him. "But I thought it was 'nothing!' Why does it bother you if it's not important?"

"Just leave it alone, okay? I don't think I'm rea-"

But he watched as Nick slowly unzipped his pants.

"N-Nick?" Finnick said slightly worried.

"Shh…it's gonna be alright…" Nick said as he managed to get Finnick's pants fully off. He thought it was the cutest thing when he saw that Finnick was wearing white briefs that hugged his butt and his bulge tightly. Nick giggled a bit. "What a cute pair of undies you have on!"

"They're not cute!" Finnick was blushing so much and he felt like he was going to explode with embarrassment.

"Fine, if they're not cute then let's take them off…" Nick said as he began to do so. Finnick's hard penis was revealed as it flopped out of his briefs. Nick looked a bit surprised. "You're pretty big for such a small fox…"

Finnick was still blushing more than ever. "A-am I really?"

"You sure are! How about we this off as well?" Nick said as he helped Finnick pull his shirt off. Nick found his small body completely adorable and grew a light blush on his face.

Nick then began to rub Finnick all over, starting at his chest and slowly working his way down. He rubbed his arms, went down to his stomach, and rubbed his thighs a bit before going back to his erect penis. He then began to stroke it slowly. Finnick watched Nick do it with wonder in his eyes. This was amazing, instead of pawing off just thinking of Nick, he was actually the one doing it!

"Mind if I take this a step further?" Nick asked, but Finnick gasped as Nick had already given his tip a few licks without time to answer. Nick then swirled his tongue around the tip, and a soft moan escaped Finnick's mouth. This made Nick smile. "I've never heard you moan before. I love it…" Nick said before he went right back to licking. A bit of precum leaked out of his member, and Nick happily licked it up.

"N-Nick…I want more…" Finnick said lustfully.

"More, huh?" Nick replied. He slowly began to take Finnick's length into his mouth. "Mmm…" He moaned as he felt the warmth of Finnick's throbbing penis in his mouth. Another moan came out of Finnick as Nick's moan sent vibrations throughout his member. Nick slowly bobbed his head up and down while Finnick closed his eyes and rolled his head back in pleasure. He put one paw behind Nick's head. As Nick went down on his member, he began to lick around it, from the tip to the shaft.

"O-Oh Nick…" Finnick moaned. As his penis began to throb more, Nick knew that he was getting close. He began to take his whole length into his mouth, moaning on it a few times. "I-I'm gonna cum Nick!" Finnick moaned as his penis twitched. Nick continued to bob his head up and down until Finnick suddenly pushed his head all the way down his length, forcing him to take in the seed. Finnick moaned and panted repeatedly as Nick swallowed the load that shot into his mouth. When Finnick was finally done, he released his grip on Nick's head. Nick took his penis out of his mouth, panting heavily. "Th-that was amazing Nick…" Finnick said.

"Th-thanks Finn…" he replied in the middle of his pants.


End file.
